Odds and Ends
by Jazoriah
Summary: A collection of ficlets exploring different genres, pairings and styles. I like to experiment. Knowing me, there will be a lot of angst. Chapter 8 - Arthur no longer recognises his sister.
1. No Goodbyes

Merlin knew his master was no fool. After all the miraculous victories and inexplicable good fortune, it was impossible for Arthur not to suspect his servant's secret.

And yet every time he saw the truth, he looked the other way.

Merlin could not help but smile.

Unfortunately, Uther felt no urge to do the same. The king waited until the prince was visiting the faraway grave of his mother before confronting the exposed sorcerer.

Merlin was frightened, and he was tired. No pleas, no entreaties, no prayers could sway the king.

It was not until the axe was poised above his head that his truest friend returned to Camelot. Merlin caught Arthur's eye and chose to ignore the horror contorting his friend's features. A single cry echoed through the courtyard.

The axe struck true.


	2. Just Arthur

Arthur stared down at the man on the bed.

"How does the shoulder feel?"

"Like it's been impaled, but I guess that makes sense."

"Are you okay?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Sunshine and rainbows, Arthur."

Arthur paused, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry."

"What for? You weren't the one who shot me."

"That arrow was meant for me."

"I know. Assassins these days just aren't what they used to be."

"Merlin…"

"Yeah?"

"You shouldn't have done it."

"What?"

"You shouldn't have taken the arrow for me."

"Hark at you, acting all high and mighty."

"I mean it Merlin."

"So do I. You don't seriously think you can dictate when it's okay to save you?"

"It's never okay if it means you die in my place!"

"I didn't die."

"You were close."

"I always am."

"What?"

"It's what happens when people you care about are constantly in danger."

"That's enough Merlin. I've had enough of the self-sacrificing garbage from you."

"Hey, wait a…"

"No! You keep throwing yourself in danger. You think I want that? Do you think _anyone_ wants that? You shouldn't risk everything just to protect a prince!"

Merlin looked at him, incredulous.

"Wow. Has there _ever_ been a bigger idiot than you?"

"_Merlin_."

"No, you know what? Shut up. You don't get to lecture me right now. Do you even remember who you're talking to? I regularly disagree with your father's rulings and I usually laugh at you when you go all regal. And you think I did this because you're a prince? Because of _politics_? Don't insult me."

"But…"

"I don't know how you always forget this but you're my _best friend_, you incurable prat. I didn't get myself shot because you're the prince. I did it because you're _Arthur_, and you may not realise it but that is worth so much more."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Probably a bit too long to be accurately called a drabble, but it's my first attempt at a fic that's predominantly dialogue, so I kind of had to go with the flow a bit.

Let me know what you think. I'm testing a few different styles and directions with these drabbles. It'll help me refine how I approach my full length fics.


	3. All It Takes

Oh, Gods no.

He's outside. He's playing, your precious boy, and a cloud of dust flutters about his head in the shape of a butterfly.

He giggles. You choke.

You begin to rush to the door, but as you do you hear hoof beats.

So close. Too close!

Your heart screams and you fly through the door, bolting to your son and forcibly dragging him back from the display of magic. The butterfly falters for a moment, then disintegrates.

He's surprised, but also excited.

"Mother, did you see that?"

"Yes, Merlin. You know you cannot…"

"It was so pretty!"

The sound of the horse draws near. Your heart seizes.

"Merlin, I told you never to…"

"I know, but it was only…"

"Merlin! No!"

The horse is nearly there.

"But Mother!"

You reach down and slap the small child across the cheek. He gasps in surprise, tears immediately glistening in his eyes. The rider, a passing merchant, appears on the otherwise deserted road, passing without sparing a glance for a tired woman and her mortified boy.

You turn to your son, who is looking at you with surprise and betrayal, and desperately collect the small boy into your arms.

"Merlin, you must never," you whisper, choking on a sob. "You must never."

The boy curls his arms around your neck, feeling your terror and desperation. He sniffs, tears gliding down his cheeks, and presses his face into your neck. Finally, he nods.


	4. Reunion Part 1

Arthur crept through the silent halls, finally spotting the heavy wooden door. With determined hands he quietly manipulated the lock, sighing in satisfaction when it clicked, allowing the door to swing inwards. He ducked his head and slid into the bedroom.

The room was luxurious, and he wrinkled his nose in distaste, pressing himself into the shadowed corner.

The door to the adjacent bathroom opened and a naked woman emerged, gliding to sit before a handsome dressing table. Her back was littered with scars, as were her legs, and the hair tumbling over her shoulder did nothing to hide the harsh sense of power she seemed to exude. Arthur drew a gun from the holster at his waist, advancing and taking aim.

The woman stiffened, sensing his presence, and slowly turned to face him.

Arthur's hand tensed on the trigger, but as he met the eyes of his target, he froze.

He should not have known those eyes.

But he did.

So well.

"Morgana…"


	5. Reunion Part 2

The bruised and battered young man was hauled into a small chamber by his arms. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the firelight.

A very familiar woman materialised before him.

"Are you sure he can be left alone with him, my lady?" asked one of his captors. She waved him off without a glance.

The men exchanged looks, but retreated at her command. Silence filled the room in their wake.

Arthur slowly lifted his head to gaze at the woman, his composure cracking.

"Gods, Morgana," rasped Arthur. "I thought you were dead."

"They call me Morgan now," replied the woman, her face stony. "And you were right. Your sister is dead."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Damn, telling a story in short snippets is _hard_.


	6. Reunion Part 3

**A/N:** Reunion Part 3 - Arthur Remembers

* * *

><p><em>Arthur picked his way through the ominous dark, soft footfalls following behind.<em>

_"I don't understand," whispered his stricken sister. "What do they want from us?"_

_"It's an invasion, Morgs," murmured Arthur, scanning the road beyond for patrols. "If we stop to ask questions they'll kill us in a second."_

_Morgana bit her lip, trying to keep her racing heart steady._

_"Okay… we're clear," declared Arthur. "Go!"_

_As one the two teenagers slid from their spot and fled across the exposed road. The forest of rooftops that promised asylum grew tantalisingly close, beckoning to the desperate fugitives._

_"Arthur!" gasped Morgana, glancing to the side just as a light appeared in the near distance._

_Arthur swore, grabbing his sister's hand and dragging her over the tarmac and into the jungle of pretty lawns and painted fences. A shout sounded from behind them and in a split second a cacophony of grunts and heavy footfalls began to trail them through the suburb. The two dodged between trees and leapt over fences, feeling the threat of the invaders slowly closing the distance. A crowd of torchlights swept the ground behind them._

_Morgana let out a short shriek of surprise as her foot caught on a jagged plank of wood, no doubt torn from the fence in the onslaught of the invasion. The wind was forced from her lungs in a soft _whoop_ as she crashed to the ground, accompanied by the victorious shouts of their pursuers._

_Arthur was already over the next fence when he heard the crash. His heart sank to his knees and he whirled around, starting back towards Morgana as she struggled to her feet, limping on a quickly swelling ankle._

_Faceless men appeared from the other side of the house, spotting Morgana and surrounding her in seconds. Arthur's entire chest seized and he surged forward, only to be held back by an unfamiliar hand on his arm._

_Arthur's eyes snapped to the newcomer, a thickly muscled, scruffy-looking man in a torn polo shirt._

_"It's too late," whispered the man, pulling at Arthur's arm. "Come with me."_

_Arthur jerked away, surging towards Morgana just as a violent hand connected with her tear-stained cheek. This time the arms encircled him from behind, trapping him in a surprisingly strong grip._

_"You can't save her," insisted the voice, lips rustling his hair. "We have a safe house nearby where you can hide but the girl is already dead."_

_Arthur forced down his shout of protest and struggled violently against his captor. A frustrated growl reverberated through the larger man's chest._

_The strong arms released him and he stumbled forward, eyes locked on the circle of bodies surrounding his sister. He had barely taken two steps before a sharp pain blossomed on the back of his head and the world dissolved._

_The last thing he heard was his sister screaming his name in terror._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I didn't really feel comfortable shortening this one to fit with the others, so there we go. I can't even stick to my own rule of short chapters.


	7. Reunion Part 4

_Arthur shrugged out of his patched jacket, tossing it over a chair._

"_Leon said you found a way in," he said, skipping the pleasantries._

_A wizened man looked up from the map spread across the table._

"_Not to the man himself," he replied. "Cenred is too well protected. But last month's attack weakened the supports on a door in the northern wall. Our scouts say they look solid enough to be overlooked by Cenred's men, but are unlikely to hold if challenged." _

_Arthur frowned. "That doesn't give me access to much of the base, Gaius. If I'm not aiming for the leader, then who's the target?"_

_Gaius turned a cold, satisfied gaze to him._

"_That wing includes the quarters of Cenred's lover, the Iron Maiden."_

_Arthur curled a hand around his gun._

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N:** Back to the present, next. Do forgive the cliche name. It fit too well to ignore.


	8. Reunion Part 5

Arthur stared at his sister, a thousand conflicting emotions churning through his chest.

"You?" he said, keeping his voice level. "You're the Iron Maiden?"

Morgana smirked a little. "I didn't choose the name. Essetians have a flare for drama."

"But… everything they say…" he stared at her in disbelief from his place on the floor.

"All true."

"You could never…"

"Really, Arthur? You think you know what I'm capable of? You left me, remember? For an army to tear apart."

"I tried to get to you."

"Not hard enough."

"Is that what you tell yourself?" he spat, glaring at her. "To justify… all this?"

The woman's glare held steady.

"To survive it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Back to the present. Sorry if this is too hard to follow. It's a lot harder than I thought to get a decent story told in poignant shorts. There is a good deal more explanation coming.


End file.
